Ally's Cousin
by nEVER.lAND21
Summary: When Ally's cousin comes to visit, will Ally take a liking in her? Or will jealousy rise? Read and find out :) Eventually Ally/Austin
1. Ally's Cousin Suprise

Austin and Ally:

_I don't own any of the characters here except my own. And I just own the plot. Now my little peasants, READ! :) _

_Oh and do enjoy (Politeness, check)_

**Ally's Pov:**

"I think we need a break!" declared Austin, I gave him a look as I continued to work on the song.

"Yea, you said that five minutes ago. And the five minutes ago from the other five minutes ago" I replied not looking up.

"Aww come on Alls! Trish and Dez are probably having a party anyway, and we could be missing it. Imagine, us missing the best party of the year by just being stuck in writing a song" he whined, I sighed as I looked up giving him one of my best annoyed looks. He can't just give up does he?

"We are not stuck. Just not getting ideas"

"Ally. I think that's called getting stuck."

"Ugh. Fine, we'll stop for today" I said as I gathered up my papers, Austin cheered as he leaped up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be downstairs!" he called as he ran off, I laughed shaking my head. I swear he sometimes act like a five year old… not to mention his brain too..

"Ally! They are having a twenty minute sale in the Shoein Shoes!" squealed someone, I turned and there stood Trish grabbing a helmet and a broom.

"Um that's great Trish. But why do you need those?"

"To get the shoes I want, duh" said Trish rolling her eyes before running off. Ok…. I chuckled as I smiled and grabbed my book as I walked out.

"Look out Ally!" yelled Dez, I looked to my right just as a cupcake whizzed past me.

"What the-" I mumbled as I looked back up front and saw Dez and Austin holding cupcakes.

"We were having a cupcake fight." Explained Austin shrugging, oh yea totally normal.

"There's no cupcake fight in the store" I sighed as I picked up a cupcake on the ground and threw it at the trash.

"There's no sign that says we can't have a cupcake fight in the store" said Dez rolling his eyes.

"There shouldn't be a sign!" I exclaimed as I sighed and walked off, I should really start making more signs.

"Uh….. Ally?" came a voice, I turned and saw a girl with brunette curly hair and blue eyes.

"That's me! Who are you? I mean I hope you aren't some stalker or something.. wait how did you know my name? You aren't a stalker are you? I mean not to sound rude or anything-" I began to ramble off again but she just laughed shaking her head.

"Woah! Slow down. I got like only five words out of all that. I'm Meagan. Your cousin" she laughed shaking her head, I instantly relaxed as I came closer.

"Well I didn't know I had a cousin. Well I mean, like im sure I did, but I just didn't mean you" I explained again.

"Slow down. Seriously. I only got cousin, I mean, and didn't mean you" she giggled, I smiled at her before bitting my lip.

"Woops"

"Do you own this place?" she asked looking around the store.

"What? Oh no! My dad does, your uncle. He's visiting a couple of friends though, so I'm just looking out for the store for awhile" I explained, that reminds me… there's no customers…

"Why aren't there any customers…" I mumbled as I looked around, just than Austin comes in with a skateboard. But than falls down right in front of us.

"Oh come on Austin! One leg! It's easy" said Dez sighing shaking his head. I looked over at Meagan who was looking at him with an odd expression.

"You'll get used to it" I said as I looked back down at Austin who was getting up. He looked over at Meagan and grinned taking out his hand.

"A new trick im trying to master. I'm great at skateboarding" he said, wow lie much? Meagan nodded her head slowly before shaking his hand.

"No you're not" butted in Dez, Austin glared at him as I gigged shaking my head.

"Austin. Dez. This is my cousin Meagan. Meagan this is Dez and Austin my best friends" I said, Meagan smiled at them waving. As Dez waved and Austin gave her a smile.

"So Meagan. How long are you staying here?" I asked her, she shrugged as she held her suitcase. Ok how did I miss that?

"I don't know. I'm in Summer Vacation and I thought it would be cool if I got to know you" said Meagan.

"Summer Vacation?" I asked her tilting my head.

"Yea Summer Vacation? It's Winter now, duh" said Dez.

"Oh no. Not where I come from, I live South America, and over there is Summer." She explained, we slowly nodded as she looked around the store more.

"This place is really cool. Do any of you play?" she asked us.

"Not me. But Ally and Austin do!" said Dez pointing at them, Meagan grinned at us before coming over.

"That's so cool. I play too. Ukulele, guitar, violin and piano" she said smiling, I opened my mouth to respond but just than Trish comes in through the doors holding just about 20 bags.

"A little help here!" she called, Dez, Austin and I ran over helping her along with Meagan who grabbed a pink bag.

"Oh my god Meagan!?" screeched Trish, Meagan looked over and grinned.

"Trish!" she squealed as they both hugged, I chuckled nervously as I looked at them.  
"Whhhats going on?" I asked them, they let go of each other as they turned to us.

"Meagan is my pen pal. We are bfftti" said Trish flipping her hair before high fiving Meagan.

"Totally Trishers" said Meagan.

"bfftti?" asked Austin.

"Best friends forever through the internet" explained Trish shrugging, Dez was still thinking as I smiled at them.

"Well this is great! She's my cousin and she's staying over here for a month" I said to them, just than Trish squealed and her and Meagan high fived again.

"This is great! No more than great! We gotta do a bunch of stuff! Oh did you write any new songs? We could totally use them" said Trish rambling off to Meagan.

"Slow down Trish" giggled Meagan, as they slowly began to walk off. I frowned slightly as I turned to Austin who was grinning.

"She writes songs too! This is great! Now Dez can make a new music video soon. Come on Ally!" said Austin as he pulled me off, I sighed as we walked off the store.

"Oh I get it! Wait! Why does the sign say Store Close?" asked Dez. Well that explains why we haven't had a lot of customers.

_So likey? No likey? Do tell! Haha, favorite, comment, anything to make my day! Send me free cookies... that'd be great... So yea. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays by the way! :) _

_-Louise_


	2. Change of Plans

_**I don't own anything but my awesome mind plot and character :) **_

**Meagan's Pov:**

Trish sat down across from in the food court of the mall as Austin sat on my right than Ally on my left and Dez next to Trish and Austin.

"So how old are you?" asked Dez taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Oh I'm 15" I replied taking a sip out of my milkshake.

"Turning 16 in January right?" asked Trish, I nodded my head smiling.

"Yuppers" I replied.

"Where are you staying?" asked Ally. She really was pretty, nice and sweet. Great first impression, but she kept giving me these strange glances…

"I rented a beach house. Really nice actually, I took a stop by before coming here. I guess I forgot to drop of this junk" I said patting my suitcase.

"Do you sing? Write?" asked Austin leaning, he really was quite good looking, I feel like I seen him before though.

"Oh I write songs. Don't sing, at all. I sound like a dying cat" I laughed shaking my head putting my hands up.

"I wonder what a dying cat sounds like…" said Dez leaning his head to the right. Ok now he was an interesting guy, pretty cool though. I laughed at him grinning cheekily.

"Oh you have dimples! That's so cute" said Trish, I blushed looking down.

"Yea I got dimples. Runs in the family I guess. Except this brown hair, my mum, brother and dad all have blonde hair…. Sometimes my brother jokes about saying how I'm adopted" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Oh please. I think it's cool. I mean Ally has brown hair" said Trish shaking her head, ok Trish, she is just plain awesome. We have been Pen Pales now for like 4 months, and I'm so glad I got her.

"Last time I check" mumbled Ally taking a sip of her drink, I smirked as I took another sip of mine.

"Hey Meagan. You don't say that you like horror movies right?" asked Austin, I grinned at him.

"Yea I don't like them. I freaken love them! They are amazing" I said gushing. "Even though I get scared of those easily… but I still love to watch them" I admitted looking down.

"That's great! Can you come with me to the premier for The Texan Massacre 4? (I don't know if this is real or not, I just wrote that name)" asked Austin.

"That'd be cool, sure I'll come" I said.

"Uh Austin. I thought we were supposed to go" said Ally frowning slightly.

"But you know that you don't really enjoy those kinds of movies. You said so yourself. Plus Dez and Trish are going to be working" said Austin shrugging, I bit my lip looking at Ally. Were they supposed to go alone? Like a date? Oh my god, what if they were dating? Meagan, you shall not steal Ally's man.

"Or you guys can still go together, and I can finish un packing" I suggested, Ally gave me a quick glance before shaking her head.

"No no it's ok. You guys can go, Austins right, I don't really like those things anyway. You guys can get to know each other more. I'll just try and finish on that song" said Ally, well ok….

"If you're sure….." I said to her but Austin butted in.

"Of course she's sure. She's Ally. So do you want to meet her at 7 since the movie starts at 7:45" said Austin.

"Sure, 7 it is. I actually got to go. See you guys later" I said as stood up and waved at them. "Nice meeting you guys. Good to see you cuz" I said as I picked up my bag and threw away my drink. I walked away, but I still heard something.

"I don't like her"

_Ok so just a little filler here. Now I bet you guys can see that Ally isn't really digging her new cousin. Le Sigh. So comment, like, favorite, I don't really know which one you guys will chose... sadly I don't have telepathic power. That'd BE SO COOOL THOUGH :) _

_-Louise_


End file.
